piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Drexyl
Welcome Hey, Drexyl, welcome to the wiki. Always good to have another pair of hands around, especially someone with experience. --Wanderingshadow 14:13, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :Come to join the wiki Lad? Welcome aboard! - Captain J. Sparrow P.S. At the moment we're trying to figure out a new name for this wiki. If you like to help with that the link is here. - C.J.S. I got your responce about the "Name" page being blocked. I don't now why. If I find out I'll let you know. Sorry about that. - Captain J. Sparrow P.S. I protected the page from new users yesterday. Besides, that vote is about to be closed down, it hasn't gone anywhere any ways.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:48, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :No, the vote reached no definitive conclusion, and it doesn't seem to be making any progress. The name of this wiki shall remain as it is, for now at least.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 23:07, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::I noticed on your infobox, you say you're affiliated with the Brethren Court. We actually have an organization by that name here, and I happen to be a part of that. Saying you are affiliated with the Brethren might confuse other users, although I know what you were talking about the Brethren from the movies, I kindly request that you remove that from your page; try and keep true affiliations in your infobox. Thanks.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 00:17, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Wiki Name I'm afraid I can't answer your question. I'm a member of the Brethren Court, but I'm not an administrator. You should probably check with Kwenn, who holds the ultimate power here. --Wanderingshadow 16:37, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Who told you that? If possible, I'd like to see the message myself.--Wanderingshadow 16:44, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::If that's the case, then Lord Cutler Beckett is in charge of the wiki. What he says goes. --Wanderingshadow 16:51, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::I wouldn't say that his shutting down the vote is less than legitimate. He thinks that Pirata Codex is a bad name, so he's not changing it. At least to his view, he's acting in the wiki's best interest. --Wanderingshadow 17:17, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Most who voted only cast their vote when there was only one proposed name, and many haven't checked back since, or at least haven't made any suggestions or comments. Besides, I don't think the Pirata Codex is the best we can come up with. I'd rather come up with something everyone likes, rather than something a few people like.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:14, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Also, stop going around complaining, you just got here and you're already disrupting things here. I kindly suggest you start making worthwhile contributions. If you need help, the EITC Improvement Office is a good place to start. Nobody seems to have noticed that I've started it up, but hopefully that'll change soon. Anyway, once it gets up and running, you'll be able to focus your efforts through there.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:54, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::One, I have not stated that I am "in charge". Two, you have complained, by implying that I am abusing my privelages as an administrator to change the vote, yes you are locked from voting, but for a very good reason. Three, I have tried to be civil with you, yet you have insulted me. You may ignore my advice, but I shall not stand for personal attacks or disruptions. Now, I think that you should stop spreading your ridiculous accusations, accept things as they are, for now, and start contributing. I don't want to block you, but I am the administrator, and I shall see to it that this wiki's safety and integrity are preserved.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:16, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry, but I did warn you. I have not locked down the vote from all users, just unregistered users. Your account hasn't had time to register with the system. This action was done to prevent people from creating accounts just so they could vote. Unfortunately, you haven't been here long enough to edit the page. Besides, as I have stated, the vote can be restarted at a later time. I have not officially shut down the vote, but I will probably do so in about a week or so.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:34, 1 November 2007 (UTC) EITC Improvement Office :If you haven't seen the message at the top of your page, the EITC Improvement Office has just been opened. This new feature of the wiki will help us focus our efforts to raise articles to featured status! Come contribute, the sooner we get it up and running, the sooner we can start improving articles!--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:48, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Yes, hello to you, too! I see you're a new user here and you wish to stamp out vandalism here; a goal we share, you and I. Best of luck to ye with the persecution of vandals here!--ScungiliGuy 05:25, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Drexyl I couldnt help but let slip your orchistration of the Blanking Attack. Beckett still isnt aware of the full range of functions you have at your disposal though, hopefully the Wiki Staff will do the job for us, so it wont have to come to that. PS: The private ICR channel is still open so you can respond via that.Thomas Faye 17:31, 22 November 2007 (UTC)